Enfermedad
by Jessie2790
Summary: Resumen: Después de la explosión del Charlotte, Ben y Riley deberán ir a Washington D.C a detener a Ian, pero de repente Riley se enferma, preocupando a Ben. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrán detener a Ian?


Enfermedad.

Resumen: Después de la explosión del Charlotte, Ben y Riley deberán ir a Washington D.C a detener a Ian, pero de repente Riley se enferma, preocupando a Ben. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrán detener a Ian?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Una fuerte explosión se escucho por todo el lugar, los carros de nieve que tenía Ian y su compañeros salieron huyendo del fuego sin preocuparle de que ahí dentro del lugar donde había explotado se encontraban dos personas más. Con rapidez, Ian desapareció en el horizonte, sabiendo y sin importarle la muerte de sus ex compañeros Benjamín Franklin Gates y de Riley Poole. Tenían que conseguir el acta de independencia.

-¡Riley! –Un grito desesperado se escucho en los restos del barco. -¡Riley!

Nadie le respondió, preocupado, Ben comenzó a escarbar la nieve, con la esperanza de encontrar a Riley. Cuando sintió un bulto. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Riley? –Ben pregunto preocupado. -¿estas bien?

Riley estaba cubierto de nieve hasta la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Ben se preocupara más, poniéndole un dedo en el cuello para buscarle el pulso, suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró, lastimosamente, su pulso era muy suave.

-Vamos, Riley abre esos ojos, por favor.-Ben suplico

Entonces un pequeño gemido hizo que Ben se aliviara más. Riley abrió sus ojos azules llenos de confusión, sobándose la cara, miro por todos lados y se paralizo.

-¿Be…Ben? –Riley pregunto.-¿Dónde estamos?

Ben suspiro, acordándose de lo que paso. Encontraron a Charlotte pero el tesoro no, solo encontraron un acertijo en una pipa. Ben pudo descifrarlo pero para conseguir el tesoro, tenían que conseguir el acta de independencia de los Estados Unidos. Ben le dijo a Ian que no, pero Ian se molesto y le dijo que él lo haría por su propia cuenta, y entonces él le amenazó con matar a Riley. Y después de eso el barco explotó.

-Riley, Ian escapo, debemos regresar a Washington.-Ben comentó viendo a Riley.-Va a robar el acta de independencia.

Riley no pareció sorprendido, Ben ayudo a levantarlo, aunque le preocupo su pierna. Riley tenía una herida en su pierna derecha, estaba sangrando y Ben rezo de que no fuera profunda, Riley al parecer se dio cuenta ya que estaba viendo también, hizo una mueca de dolor y ahogo un gemido.

-¿Puedes caminar?-Ben pregunto.-Si no yo te puedo cargar…

-Ah, yo…-Riley murmuro.-Tratare.

Trato de dar un paso pero cayo.

-¡Riley!

Ben lo agarro a tiempo antes de que se diera con el suelo, definitivamente el chico no puede caminar, tendrá que llevarlo en su espalda.

-Ven, sube a mi espalda.-Ben le aviso.

Riley trago saliva, se monto en la espalda de Ben sin mirar abajo. Después Ben comenzó a avanzar al sentir a Riley ya montado.

-Allá debe de haber un pueblo.-Ben dijo.-Si llegamos podremos irnos. Riley ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, más que bien con la pierna.-Riley dijo sarcásticamente.

Ben rodo sus ojos, otra vez Riley haciéndose el sarcástico él parece a un niño de 8 años.

Nieve comenzó a caer, y Ben se encontraba preocupado, parece que va a venir una tormenta y eso no sería agradable, sintió a Riley acomodarse más en su cuello de la espalda y lo sintió temblar, no era buena señal. Entonces Ben diviso al pueblo, suspirando, comenzó a avanzar más rápido.

-Por favor ayúdenme.-Ben dijo.

Un señor que se encontraba cerca, lo escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto

-Soy de Washington, y necesito ir a un aeropuerto, y un hospital.-Ben aviso.

El señor asintió, los guió a un centro de salud, Ben suspiro de alivio, puso a Riley que se había dormido en su espalda en la camilla y espero a que el doctor viniera.

-Hola, soy el doctor Frank Jefferson.-El doctor se introdujo.- En el historial médico dice herida en la pierna ¿Verdad?

Ben asintió.

-Es mi amigo, sucedió por un accidente.-Ben dijo.-Su pierna esta herida.

El doctor asintió ordenándole que pusiera a Riley en una camilla, al hacerlo escuchó a Riley gemir, Ben le acarició la cabeza tratando de calmarlo. Su mejor amigo estaba lastimado y sufriendo.

-Ya, todo va a estar bien.-Ben murmuró tratando de calmarlo.

El doctor agarro unas vendas para ponérselas en la pierna pero antes tuvo que revisarla para ver si tenía alguna infección pero por suerte no, así que lo vendo, eso si limpiándole la sangre..

-¿Va a estar bien?-Ben pregunto.-¿No ha perdido sangre?

-Sí va a estar bien.-El doctor dijo.-Pero, perdió mucha sangre por el trayecto, por lo tanto él se vera pálido…

Ben se puso más blanco de lo normal, su amigo era pálido pero Riley había perdido demasiada sangre ¿Le habrán donado?

-No, no tuvimos que pedir sangre para donar.-El doctor aviso como si le leyera la mente.

Ben suspiró, miro a Riley por unos segundos hasta que supo que la llegada a Washington será muy difícil para Riley, decidió de dejar de pensar en ello, ellos llegarían bien allá y lograran detener a Ian.

* * *

><p>Se que es corto, lo sé. Pero lo continuare.<p>

P.D aquí Abigail no saldrá mucho, Ben aún no se ha casado con ella.

El capitulo 2 ya saldrá.

¡Gracias!


End file.
